Butterbeer and Fireflies
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: Lily Evans is mad at James Potter again, no surprises there. But what does Sirius Black, a permanent love note and a guitar have to do with it? read and find out! One-shot, LilyXJames. Rated T for mild swearing and 'cause I wanted to be safe.


This is just a fluffy one-shot fic that I wrote about James Potter and Lily Evans. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:  
>Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful, fantastic J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, that's not me.<p>

* * *

><p>"You coming down to breakfast, James?" Lily Evans asked.<p>

"Not right now, Lily. I'll be down soon, though," James Potter replied, smiling at the redheaded girl before him.

"OK. See you later, then," Lily said, before turning and climbing through the portrait hole.

"See you later, Lily!" James called, smiling as he watched the girl go. _It took me a long time, but I finally made friends with her,_ he thought happily. _Even if I'd rather be so much more to her..._ He waited a few seconds, then pulled out the Marauder's Map and watched the dot marked "Lily Evans" travel through the corridors. When she reached the first floor, James put the Map away and walked up to his dormitory, where he proceeded to empty his trunk in search of the missing partner to his Gryffindor sock. Just as he pulled the missing sock out from underneath a pile of loose papers, the dormitory door banged open to reveal a very-pissed-off Lily.

"You never change, do you, Potter," she snarled.

"What did I do, Lily?" James asked, dropping the sock in surprise.

"Oh, nothing, you arrogant toerag. Just painted 'James Potter is so hot for Lily Evans' on the front doors and made it permanent, that's all!" Lily spat, before turning and storming from the room with James right behind her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that!" James said.

"You are such a liar! No-one else would have written something like that! I don't care if you're 'so hot for me', I would never, ever go out with you! I refuse to become another name on your list!" Lily yelled, whirling around and slapping James across the face, before storming out of the common room through the portrait hole. James sank numbly into a nearby armchair, a look of utter pain and confusion on his face.

"Damn," he whispered finally. "Who the hell went and wrote something like that? I know it sure as hell wasn't me."

"You alright, Prongsie? You look bloody awful," a familiar voice said. James looked up to see one of his best friends, Sirius Black, standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. James sighed.

"I thought I was getting somewhere with Lily, but…"

"What happened?"

"Someone wrote 'James Potter is so hot for Lily Evans' on the front doors. Lily got really pissed off and thought it was me."

"Oh, shit," Sirius said, biting his lip.

"Padfoot," James said, suddenly suspicious. "It wasn't you, was it?"

"Shit, I'm sorry, Prongs, I was only trying to help. …Prongs?" Sirius called, as James had gotten up from his armchair and stormed away to the sixth-year dormitories.

* * *

><p>"…Wow, Padfoot really screwed up this time, huh."<p>

"Lily's refusing to speak to me at all, Moony. I finally managed to convince her that I've changed, and then Padfoot goes and pulls a stupid stunt like that and I'm suddenly back to square one. It's killing me that Lily's ignoring me, Moony. I love her so much, but she utterly loathes me. What do I do?" James asked, slumping onto the side of his bed.

"I'm not sure what you should do, Prongs. She's royally pissed off," Remus Lupin said, brushing his sandy brown hair out of his eyes as he sat down beside his friend. James buried his head in his hands and groaned. Just then the dormitory door opened to reveal Sirius standing there, a hesitant, almost scared look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again as he couldn't think of anything. After a few tense moments, Sirius turned and left again.

"I think this is killing Padfoot as much as it is you, Prongs," Remus said. James snorted in disbelief. "Look, what if I go talk to Lily? She's more likely to listen to me."

"Would you Moony? That'd be great," James said gratefully. Remus nodded and reached under James's bed, pulling out a black guitar case.

"In the meantime, practice this. It'll help you work out the stress," he said, opening the case and handing the guitar to James.

"Thanks, Moony," James said, adjusting the guitar on his knee. Remus nodded and left the dormitory, the gentle strumming of guitar strings floating through the air.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lily. You started patrolling early, I see."<p>

"Oh, hello Remus. Sorry about that, I just needed some time to think," Lily said, slowing her pace so that Remus could join her as she walked down the darkening corridor.

"About James?" Remus asked, noticing a dark expression appear on Lily's face.

"Why did he have to do that, Remus? He was just starting to be nice, and I thought maybe he'd grown up, but then he did that and made me look like an idiot once again!" Lily said, frowning.

"It wasn't him, Lily," Remus said.

"Wh-what? Of course it was; who else would have written 'James Potter is so hot for Lily Evans' on the front doors?"

"Sirius, of course. He thought he was helping. James hasn't spoken to him since he found out that Sirius was behind that message," Remus said. Lily looked at Remus in surprise.

"Really? I thought they were best friends."

"They are. You know, Lily, James really does love you," Remus said frankly. Lily stared at Remus, turning pale.

"N-no, of course he doesn't, he just wants to add my name to the list of girls that he's gotten," Lily said, her voice shaking a little.

"Do you really believe that, Lily? I'm one of his best mates, I can see how much this is hurting him." Lily's emerald eyes swam with tears at that. "Listen, Lily. Do you love him?" Remus asked. Lily looked away, her eyes clouded with confusion and pain.

"I…"

"I think you do, Lily, you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"Oh, Merlin, you're right, Remus, I do love James," Lily breathed, surprise filling her as she realized that.

"Then get yourself back up to Gryffindor Tower and tell him so! I can finish up patrolling by myself."

"OK. Thank-you, Remus," Lily said, smiling.

"My pleasure, Lily. Now get going," Remus said, shooing the redhead away in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Lily practically flew back up the corridor, only slowing down as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once she said the password and clambered in through the portrait hole, she walked over to the boys dormitories and climbed the stairs, coming to a halt outside the sixth-year door as a faint guitar tune reached her ears. She pressed her ear to the door curiously, and was astonished when she heard James start to sing.<p>

**"Baby talk a walk with me,****  
><strong>**Step outside and talk with me,****  
><strong>**You know, things aren't what they seem.****  
><strong>**People always talk about,****  
><strong>**How we used to scream and shout,****  
><strong>**Right now, I wanna live out this dream."**

_Merlin, what a voice he has,_Lily thought as she leaned against the door, listening hard.

**"Fairy tales,****  
><strong>**Together forever,****  
><strong>**Happy endings and once upon a time,****  
><strong>**You know,****  
><strong>**We can take on the world if we try,****  
><strong>**If we try.**_  
><em>**  
><strong>**Life ain't always butterbeer and fireflies,****  
><strong>**I see my hopes and dreams reflected in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Every time we're apart, something in me dies,****  
><strong>**Please stay here with me, under these clear blue skies."**

Lily gently opened the door and crept inside, closing the door quietly behind her and leaning against it as she watched James strum the guitar. He was so focused on the guitar that he didn't notice Lily's presence, and continued to sing.

**"It's never been about the chase,****  
><strong>**Every time I see your face,****  
><strong>**It's like, the clouds fly away.****  
><strong>**If I could hold you close to me,****  
><strong>**Baby I would make you see,****  
><strong>**A brand new, and wonderful day.**

**Fairy tales,****  
><strong>**Together forever,****  
><strong>**Happy endings and once upon a time,****  
><strong>**You know,****  
><strong>**We can take on the world if we try,****  
><strong>**If we try.**

**Life ain't always butterbeer and fireflies,****  
><strong>**I see my hopes and dreams reflected in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Every time we're apart, something in me dies,****  
><strong>**Please stay here with me, under these clear blue skies.**

**These past few years have seemed so much longer,****  
><strong>**More ups and downs than I have ever known.****  
><strong>**If I had you I'd be so much stronger,****  
><strong>**And because of you, I know how I've grown.**

**Come on baby, please don't leave me,****  
><strong>**My first sight of you changed something deep inside.****  
><strong>**Listen baby, you've got to believe me,****  
><strong>**My life seems incomplete without you by my side!**

**'Cause life ain't always butterbeer and fireflies,****  
><strong>**But I see my hopes and my dreams reflected in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Every time we're apart, something in me dies,****  
><strong>**Please stay here with me, under these clear blue skies.**

**Life ain't always butterbeer and fireflies,****  
><strong>**I see my hopes and dreams reflected in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Every time we're apart, something in me dies,****  
><strong>**Please stay here with me, under these clear blue skies."**

James continued to strum for a few bars, then stopped playing and put his guitar back in its case.

"Well, I think that says what I want it to… Now all I have to figure out is how I'm going to get Lily to listen to it," James said, laying back with a sigh.

"How about asking?" Lily said quietly. James shot up at the sound of her voice, his fingers tangling nervously in his hair.

"L-Lily! Y-You… you weren't supposed to hear that, I… Oh, shit…"

"Oh, shut up, James," Lily said, pushing James onto his back and seizing his tie. James looked up at Lily in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seconds before Lily bent down and captured him in a passionate kiss. James chuckled and returned the kiss with just as much fervour, pulling Lily down onto the bed with him. Before Lily realized what was happening, James had somehow flipped her over and was kneeling over her, staring into her eyes as she gasped for breath.

"Does… Does that answer your question?" Lily asked. James chuckled again and nodded.

"How much of my song did you hear?"

"All of it, and I have to say, you have an amazing voice, not to mention what a fantastic guitar player you are," Lily said, her cheeks turning pink. James grinned at that before going in for another kiss, Lily melting beneath him. After about a minute, the need to breathe made James pull away, trailing kisses down Lily's neck instead. Lily moaned and shivered under his touch, before seizing his face and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm blind! I'm scarred for life!" a voice yelled. James pulled away and glanced over his shoulder at Sirius, who was covering his eyes and yelling in the doorway. James rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Sirius.  
>"Go away, Padfoot, I'm busy," he said, before capturing Lily in another kiss.<br>"Gladly! Geez, Prongsie, you stole my innocence!" Sirius yelled, before closing the dormitory door. James and Lily both snorted and broke apart, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered.

"I love you too, James. Play your song for me again?" Lily asked.

"Sure," James said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and pulling his guitar from its case as Lily sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

**"Life ain't always butterbeer and fireflies,****  
><strong>**I see my hopes and dreams reflected in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Every time we're apart, something in me dies,****  
><strong>**Please stay here with me, under these clear blue skies."**

* * *

><p>Author's notes: The song that's in here is titled "Butterbeer and Fireflies", and guess what, I wrote it! I have this great tune to go with it in my head, too. Unfortunately, I can't get said tune to you all, so I had to make do with the lyrics. I hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


End file.
